Crazy Love
by CupcakePeaceLove
Summary: Tori loves Beck, Beck loves Cat, Cat loves Robbie, Robbie loves Jade, Jade loves Andre, and Andre loves Tori... The questions are what was Beck doing on Tori's house? Why Jade did that? Is something wrong with Tori? What is Cat capable of to have Robbie with her? Who's butt is Andre going to kick? Bat, Bade, Bori, Jandre, Jori, Rade, Tandre and much more! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii! 3 this is story about pairings I said I'll never write about! Except for some of them this is a Bade, Bori. Bat, Cabbie, Rade, Jandre, Tandre, and Jori! [: hope you like it! **

**P.S: the other story secret, stupid, love needs inspiration! inspire me! 3 **

**I don't own anything! or any character! So!**

**Note: in this story Beck and Jade are still together![:**

**LET'S START! **

It was morning, and the HA students were at Sikowitz class:

"So acting needs to be surprising and crazy!" said the acting teacher

"Like you?" asked Jade facetiously

"Yes Jade! Like me!" said Sikowitz like if he didn't care

The bell rang and the students went to the other classes, Tori and Beck had the same class, Jade and Andre the same, and Cat and Robbie had the same class, the bell rang again and they went for lunch.

"So we are together now?" whispered Tori to Beck

"Sure..." he said smiling

"And any plans for this Saturday?" asked Cat smiling

"Nope…" said everybody

The hours passed and everybody went to their homes:

**Tori's P.O.V**

Today I'm inviting Beck to my house, we have thing to do…

"So… what do you want to do?" I asked

"Well I was planning, going to a park or here in your house, and film…" he said smiling

"Okay, and what Is the project going to be about?" I asked happily

"Umm… whatever… a ghost couple! Or a guy that loves the girl but the girl loves him because of his money!" he said sitting in my couch

"Okay… It's fine… Did you brought the camera?" I asked smiling

"Yes I did!" he said taking it out of his backpack, we were filming and there was a scene about us kissing so we decided to make the scene in the couch!

**Jade's P.O.V**

I had Tori's pencil so I decided to go throw it to her face, I was at her house and I knocked the door, nobody opened it… I decided to go to the backyard and open the other door, for my surprise, Tori and Beck were getting down- stairs, I knocked the door and saw that they didn't even saw or heard me… wait a second… what are they doing? IS BECK KISSING TORI?!, I was sad, so sad I didn't interrupted I just went to my house and cried… I wanted to text somebody to come over…

_Jade West: Hi… can you come to my house… please?_

_Andre Harris: Sure, what happen?_

_Jade West: I'll tell you here…_

I was sitting on my couch when I heard the knock I opened the door and I couldn't help it… the same moment I opened the door I bursted into tears

"What? Jade? You okay?" he asked hugging me and taking me to sit

"Yes…" I said faking a smile

"You're not okay, tell me what happened…" he said hugging me with one arm in the couch

"I- I went to Tori's house and I saw Tori and Beck…kissing…" I said and my voice was breaking, I wanted to cry

"Jade… you sure that's what you saw?" he asked trying to make me feel better

"Well was that, or Beck was trying to eat Tori…" I said

"C'mon! Smile, that's how life is!" he said standing up of the couch and standed in front of me "You'll kiss lots of frogs, before you kiss a prince…" he said smiling and rubbing my hand gently, I saw him with me near to me, I standed up and rubbed his face and started kissing him "Jade… this is… not right…" he said pushing me away, he continued kissing me, like it was no tomorrow.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Next day at school:

"Hi Jade…" I heard Robbie

"Hi…" I said taking books out of my locker

"A bird told me that you don't have a boyfriend anymore…" he said very innocent like if he didn't knew anything

"What bird?" I asked confused

"Trina, the bird…" he said opening his locker

"Why do you even believe her?" I said putting some books on my locker

"I don't know… but here the question is, do you have a boyfriend right now?" he asked flirtiously

"Yes, well kind of, okay maybe not, right I don't have a boyfriend… Beck and I broke up…" I said closing my locker and leaving him, I was about to get to class, when Beck comes to me

"Hi! I called you like 7 times, why you didn't answer?" he asked like he has no idea about his cheating

"Why you didn't called Tori instead?" I asked him and left to my class and sitted as far as I could of Beck

The bell rang and Beck was outside waiting for me:

"Jade!" he yelled to me "Why did you told me that?" he asked, man, like if he didn't knew anything!

"I saw you! Trust me… I'm not happy! Why did you did that to me! You're sick! I hate you… I hate you more than anything!" I yelled to him, I wanted to cry, but I didn't cried

"Jade! What are you talking about?!" he asked to me

"This is over! I HATE YOU!" I yelled and left to my house

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I went to Robbie's house, imagine how desperate I was!

"Hi! Tell me what happened!" he said

"Well, Beck cheated on me… that's why we broke up…" I said with so much trust on him

"He did? With whom?" he asked sitting in the couch near to me

"Tori… I saw them kissing… on Tori's house" I said taking Robbie's hand

"Jade, I knew what happened! Tori and Beck didn't cheat on you! They were making a project… together! About a play and I think the play was about love!" he said to me rubbing my hand

"What? Man, I have to apologize! I'm sorry! Bye!" I said standing up and opening the door

"Okay… bye!" he said waving his hand, I left and went to Tori's house…

"Hi… Beck told me…" she said opening the door

"I'm sorry! I thought other things…" I said sitting on Tori's sofa

"Well, he is sad" she said sitting right next to me

"I- I don't want him back… I just want friendship… talking about that, Tori, I kissed Andre… the problem is that Andre likes you…" I said it looked like the perfect time

"And you like him, right?" she asked and yes she was right…

"Yes, but I feel like I'm not her perfect match…" I said with my head down

"Yes you are! Jade you have to tell him how you feel!" she said rubbing my back

"Yeah, right, easy for you! Everybody loves you… even Andre…" I said holding my tears

"Oh, Jade…" she said and leaned near to me, like if she wanted to kiss me…

"Tori?! What are you doing?!" I asked her when she was 2 inches away from me

"Sorry…" she said leaving me there…

**Guess what! My new OTPs are Bat as always!3 3 3 Jandr Rad Bade 3 3 Cabbie! 3 3 Tandre 3 3 Jori! 3 Rori 3 and Bori is at the last part! 3 I'm not trying to offend! But I love BAT! Hope you liked it! [: leave reviews! 3 love you! [:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Do you like the story? I did! R&R reviews make me happy! **

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own anything! Love you and see you at the bottom! :]**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I'm confused… this sucks! I think I like Andre… but I don't know what happened with Tori… So for last source of help I went with… Cat…

"Hi!" she squeaked with her tiny and high voice, annoying!

"Hi…" I said sitting on a chair

"So… what so you want to talk about?" she said taking sit in front of me

"Beck, I know he was with Tori… but the thing is that I don't know what is going on with my mind!" I said "And talking about that… you promise you don't tell anybody?" I whispered

"Sure!" she said

"Okay… Tori tried to kiss me…" I whispered and she gave me a weird face back

"Oh! Really?" she said getting near to me, we looked like crazy girls talking "How was it?" she asked whispering

"What are you talking about? It was horrible!" I whispered to her desperately

"Well… I've heard that Tori doesn't know about her, you know, mind, and the people she likes!" she whispered

"Oh! Man!" I said before I was interrupted by Cat's phone

_Beep, Beep_

"Cat, your phone…" I said in my normal voice

"Oh yes!" he picked it up and looked at me weird "Is Trina!" she whispered loudly

"Answer the phone!" I said pressing the answer button

"_Hi Trina! What up?" she said while putting the phone in speaker _

"_Hi I wanted to know if Tori is with you!" she asked _

"_No, but talking about Tori… you know who she likes?" I asked very normal_

"_Sure... Beck!" she said and hooked the phone_

"Oh! She likes Beck!" said Cat smiling, poor Cat…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tori's P.O.V**

I don't know why I kissed Jade… well almost! I went with Beck for help on me and my mind!

"Hi!" I said getting into his RV

"What up?" he asked sitting on his chair and taking a sip of water

"Umm… who do you like?" I asked

"Why?" he asked looking at me weird

"I want to know!" I said I just wanted to know who I have to get out of the way

"Okay… Cat…!" he said "What about you?" he doesn't needs to know that I love him!

"Nobody!" I said and left the RV

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I went to the school and there was Beck and Jade talking I don't wanted to interrupt but… there was Cat in the back of the wall listening to the conversation between Beck and Jade

**Cat's P.O.V**

I was listening to the conversation between Beck and Jade, I didn't heard anything but the half:

"So why do you like her?" asked Jade to Beck

"She is crazy, pretty and all my life…" he said looking at nowhere

"Aw! So sweet!" said Jade and the bell ranged

What does Beck and Jade were talking about? Do I have to worry? Well, I don't care! Or do I have to…?

I went to my home walking as I always do and 2 minutes later it started raining… What a good luck! I was walking on the rain that was almost the hardest I have ever seen in my life! I was like 20 minutes away from my home and I couldn't keep getting wet! But then I heard a car coming at me:

"You want a ride?" said Beck opening the door, he knew I won't say no!...

"Thank you!" I said getting into the car, I was all wet

"To your home, right?" he asked driving his car

"Sure!" I said as I turned on the heat "I like your car!" I said as I turned the music on

"Thanks!" he said "Is here, right?" he said looking at the window… well my house

"Yes! Is here!" I said taking my bags "Thank you" I said opening the door

**Beck's P.O.V**

I wanted Cat to stay with me all night…

"Cat! Can you please stay… a minute…" I said taking my seatbelt off

"Sure" she said and closed her door "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, I can't tell her I love her…

"Umm… whatever you want!" I said

"Okay… umm… what are buffalo wings made up of?" she asked

"I don't know… I bet they are not made of the 'wings' of the buffalo" I said trying to explain her that buffaloes don't have wings…

"I'm going to ask you something… okay… did you already do it? I mean… like you know… things…" she whispered very nervous

"Umm… yes… why you haven't?" I asked her smiling she is so innocent

"No… but I think that anybody will like to… with me…" she said sadly

"Why do you say it?" I asked her turning the heat on… it was very cold outside

"I'm crazy…" she said

"That is exactly the thing that I like…" I couldn't help it and I kissed her, I started kissing her as much as I could I knew this would end soon… we started kissing and kissing I could smell her perfume…

"No!" she said covering her mouth with her hands and running out to her home, I didn't mean to do it! I went for help with… Jade!

"What do you want?" she said with her black pajamas on

"I-I did something I didn't have to!" I said

"Come in" she opened the door and I sitted on her couch "So… what did you do?" she asked sitting next to me

"I kissed Cat… and she runned out… and I feel bad about it…"I said

"Beck… you like her, right?" she asked me

"Hmm…" I took a deep breath "Yes I do" I said to her

"Poor of her…" she said laughing

"Of Cat" I asked her confused and offended

"No… of Tori…" she said confusing me more

"What are you talking about?" I asked her

"C'mon are you stupid? Tori loves you!" she said smiling like if I was stupid

"Oh God…" I said

"Okay now get out of my house…" she said opening the door and getting upstairs

"I have to talk with Tori!" I said staying on her door

"You still here!" I could only hear her voice upstairs

"Sorry!" I said and left to Tori's house

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I went to Tori's house and there was Trina:

"Hi Beck!" she said flirtiously and trying to repair her hair

"Hi Trina, is Tori in here?" I said very polite

"Yes!" she said and yelled to Tori

"Thanks…" I said sitting on Tori's couch, Tori went downstairs and saw me

"Hello" she said sitting next to me

"Hello… Jade told me… something, and I need to talk to you about other things…" I said

"Okay, talk!" she said smiling

"Jade told me that… you… well… you know, like me…" I said very nervous

"Oh… Jade told you that? Well I'm not going to lie… it's true… I like you! But I know you don't like me…" she said sadly but happy

"No, no you are great but my heart belongs to another person…" I said

"Don't worry… but tell me who is the special girl?" she asked

"…Cat… is the special girl…" I said trying to look at what face she will put

"Aw… you should tell her! You make a cute couple" she supported me

"That is other part of the story… I took her home and I kissed her, but she reacted like weird she said 'No!' and runned away with her hand on her mouth!" I explained her all the moment, so uncomfortable

"Oh… tell her! Tell her you are sorry and date her!" she said while standing up on the couch and opening the door for me

"But…" I said before I was interrupted by her advices

"No! Shut up! Go with her!" she said and closed the door behind me

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I went to the park that is next to Cat's house and there was Cat with other person…? Who is he?

"Cat!" I said and I'm embarrassed I interrupted… a kiss… between Cat and… Robbie

"Beck! Hi! Guess what… Robbie and I are dating!" she said while my heart broke into tiny little pieces…

"Great…" I faked the smile and the happiness…

**Oh! Poor Beck! xD did you liked it? I LOVED IT! [:**

**Hey you, no not you the other person, yes you! Review! Please! :3 **

**P.s. Do you want lemon? I mean on the next chapter?**

**R&R love you ! 3 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R guys! Did you liked the story? I got reviews! Maybe not so much but finally any of them said about my grammar! [: I will answer all your reviews! Because I'm happy! ;] **

**awesomegurl5467****: Love this! GO BAT! **

**Me: Thank you! And for sure there is going to be total drama and Bat! ;]**

**Guest (Lol! I don't know your name…): You should do a Bat lemon please!**

**Me: Hmm… good idea! I didn't though of that! Thank you! I'm going to make it in maybe chapter 4 or 5…**

**CourtsxBatFan: Good Chapter :D**

**Me: Thank you! I love you! :]**

**CatRobbie: Bori and RADE**

**Me: There is going to be Bori and Rade! Tons of Rade! ;]**

**Jeremy Shane: Groovy Story**

**Me: Thanks! ;]**

**Mybuddybeth: You need to work on your grammar!**

**Me: Lol! I know! Everybody tells me that! ;] I'm taking classes! But thanks for reading my story! :] **

**And remember that I love everybody that reviews! :] Did you liked Wanko's Warehouse? I did… **

**I don't own anything! :]**

**Chapter 3**

**Beck's P.O.V**

I was driving to my RV with tears on my eyes, I love Cat! I walked into my RV and there was Andre waiting for me

"Hey man…" he said looking at my face…my wet face…

"How did you opened the door?" I asked trying to clean my tears without letting him notice it

"That's not important… the thing is, why are you crying?" he asked me getting closer to look at my face

"I am not crying" I said sitting on my bed and covering my face

"Yes you are… I know you! Tell me we are best friends…" he had a good point…

"Cat… she is now dating Robbie…" I said as tears fell

"Dude, I'm sorry… what you going to do?" he asked me sitting next to me

"Just sit here and wait… I don't like Robbie at all to have a girlfriend… I mean he is a jealous person and so overprotective with Cat—" I said before I was interrupted by Andre

"Like you are with her… like your baby sister…" he said, and he was right, again…

That is different!" I said as I standed up of the bed "He is jealous guy! He is not even going to let me talk to her!" I said very mad… I should be me…

"C'mon! Don't be like that with you" he said trying to calm me down

"And what about you? Any girl problems?" I asked him sitting on a chair that I had next to my fishbowl

"Sure I do… I think I like Tori, but Jade is amazing with me…" he said "No offense about Jade and you…" he said

"God…" I took a deep breath "You should see how things work with Jade…" I said to him but I was thinking about Cat… and Robbie…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Next day at school I was on the stairs texting my father:

"Hi!" I heard Cat…I can recognize her voice everywhere! She sitted next me

"Hi…" I said to her as I putted my phone away

"Guess what happened last night!" she said very excited

"Umm… I don't know…" I said smiling nervously

"Remember what I told you… at the car?" she whispered

"Yes…" I nodded

"Okay… last night Robbie and I went to the theatre and when we got back… I did it…! I'm not a virgin anymore!" she whispered very excited I wanted to cry but I couldn't, my heart was breaking and I was about to cry, I faked a smile, I wanted to be Cat's first time…

"Where did you did it?" I asked trying to make her happy

"In Robbie's car!" she said, my heart was broken…

"Great…" I said as Robbie came

"Hi Cat!" said Robbie taking Cat's hand

"Hey…" I said taking my phone out, again

"Cat, why are you talking to Beck?" he 'whispered', but I heard everything

"Oh no reason I wanted to tell him about last night!" she said with her innocent voice, she is an angel

"People don't need to know what is going on in our lives!" he yelled as he took Cat out of the place, the bell ranged and I went to class

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The school ended and Jade texted me:

_ScissorsLuv: Beck come here quickly! I'm at Tori's house! C'MON!_

_GotBeck: I'll be there soon! _

I went to Tori's house and there was Jade, Tori and… Cat, she was crying:

"You have to break up with him!" said Jade very mad, maybe it's about Robbie… I entered and sitter on Tori's couch as the girls talked

"Beck, hi!" said Cat faking a smile

"Cat, what happened?" I asked as she cleaned her tears

"Nothing…" she said

"Robbie hit Cat on her arm, and stomach, just because she talked to you…" said Tori showing me Cat's bruises

"Cat! I'm sorry this is my fault!" I standed up and sitted next to Cat

"No, Beck! This is love…" she said as everybody gave a weird look to Cat

"Cat! Are you being serious? That is not love!" yelled Jade very worried

"I'm serious! He is showing me that he loves me!" she said rubbing her bruises softly

"Beck talk to her!" whispered Tori on my ear

"Okay…" I said as I sitted on the floor in front of Cat

"Come here Jade…" said Tori as they left

"Cat… I'm worried, that is not love, if you continue like that you will end up in a hospital… or die…" I said as I grabbed her hands

"No! Never! He loves me and he is showing it to me!" she said taking her hand away from mine

"Cat! That is not love; love is showing it to her with kisses and hugs, not with bruises and screams! Cat I care about you! And this is not right!" I said grabbing her hands again

"Beck…" that was all she said, she took her things and left the house

"What happened?" said Jade getting downstairs with Tori

"She left… I'm worried… this is not good! We have to stop this!" I said as I left Tori's house

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jade's P.O.V**

Cat left and everybody is worried and sad! I can't believe she is that stupid to let someone hit you! I'm going to talk with Robbie:

"Robbie! Open the fucking door!" I yelled as I knocked his door as hard as I could

"What?!" he yelled to me

"What is wrong with you?!" I asked him, I was very angry!

"What are you talking about?!" he asked like if he didn't knew what he did!

"You and Cat! You hit her!" I said

"I did! I just! Don't like her!" he said defending himself

"Then you decided to hit her to make her break up with you, this is wrong! Robbie she thinks you love her!" I yelled to him

"I-I know this is wrong but—"he said as I interrupted him

"You know what! This is Cat's battle! But you know that if you mess up with Cat you mess up with me!" I said and left, I went to Andre's house to solve all problems that we had:

"Hey, Jade!" he said opening his door

"Andre, I wanted to talk!" I said as I come in and sitted on his stairs

"Tell me what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me

"This is hard to explain but I like you! And I won't worry if you don't like me, you are amazing an—" I said before I was interrupted by Andre

"So… you want a date?" he asked like if he knew what I wanted

"I do! But I don't want to force you! So if you want we can!" I said trying not to cry

"Okay… so let's try!" he said smiling at me

"Really? But make me a promise! It won't matter what happens we will still be friends!" I said giving him a hug

"Wait… kiss me, new girlfriend!" he said giving me a kiss, this is awesome!

"I love you!" I said giving him a really big and strong kiss

**Aww! Jandré! 3 poor Cat! :[ Did you liked it? If you did don't forget to follow me and reviewing! If you didn't anyways do the same thing! ;] Love you and enjoy your day! 3 3 **

**Xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up? I like this story! It rules! :] Okay so this is chapter 4! This is going to be rated T it has lemon and some language that is not for kids! :] remember I do not own anything! ;] Love you! R&R reviews make me happy! :]**

**Chapter 4**

**Beck's P.O.V**

The next morning at the school I was looking for Cat all over the place:

"Cat!" I stopped her holding her arm

"Beck, hi I'm sorry I don't have to talk to you!" she said very hurried trying to take her arm back

"Why not?" I asked her trying to talk to her

"Because of Robbie… he is going to kill me!" she said taking her arm away of my hand and running away

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I was at my locker and Robbie came:

"Hey Jade!" he said opening his locker

"I won't talk to you!" I said taking my books out of my locker

"C'mon Jade! You have to talk to me at some time!" he said closing my locker

"Shut up!" I said and closed his locker

"You know what—"he said before he was interrupted by Andre

"Hey!" he said as he got near to us "Hi darling" he said giving me a kiss "Okay my parents are not going to be in town this weekend so I'm going to make a party in my house! Everybody is invited!" he said as he took my hand

"Great!" said Robbie as he left the place

"What's wrong with him?" asked Andre

"Nothing…" I said, I don't want to worry him

"Okay…" he said giving me a kiss

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

It was weekend and we went to Andre's party:

"Baby!" I said giving him a French kiss of hello

"Get a room!" said Cat covering her eyes with Beck's hands

"Sure we will!" I said biting my lip and continued kissing him

"God!" said Cat turning back as Beck laughed

"Guys! Stop!" said Tori closing her eyes

"Okay!" I said "What do you have for drinking?" I asked taking Andre's house

"Umm… juice, water, and umm… soda." he said

"You're kidding right?" I asked him

"No… what do you want alcohol?" he was right

"Of course! Man this is a party! Okay somebody come with me and we'll bring whisky, vodka, beer, and all you can imagine!" I said taking Andre's car keys "Beck you come with me, you look bigger than everyone in here!" I said opening the door

"I don't want to go…" he said giving me a weird face

"C'mon I don't bite!" I said smiling evilly

"Sure you do…" he said in a nervous tone coming near to me

"Only on bed!" I said giving him a spanking

"Help me…" he said as the door closed

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

We got back of the store and everyone from HA was there!

"Hey, you brought the things?" asked Tori very excited, it seems like it's her first time drinking alcohol…

"Sure we did!" I said putting all the drinks in the table, it was 9:38 pm when the party started 2 hours later it seemed like we were all drunk, I was on the couch drinking a beer when Robbie came:

"You're not mad anymore?" he asked sitting next to me

"Sure I am!" I said drinking my beer

"C'mon! Don't be like that! You love me…" he was already very drunk, I know how to control myself on parties… because I love seeing people drunk!

"Stop!" I said putting my beer on the table

"Jade!" he got near to me and kissed me

"What the fuck are you doing Robbie?!" I yelled, I bet Andre saw!

"Man! What are you doing with my girl?!" yelled Andre

"She loves me!" said Robbie

"No, she loves me!" said Andre as he started to fight with Robbie, he started kicking him and punching him on the stomach, Andre pushed him making him go out of the place

"You're my girl, right?" he said sitting next to me and giving me a kiss

"Sure I am!" I said laying him on the couch as I kissed him

"I love you!" he said taking my shirt off

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Beck's P.O.V**

It was 12:17 am and I was feeling that I wasn't passing a great time… I think I will go…

"Beck!" said Cat with a bottle of vodka on her hands

"Cat… stop drinking…" I said, she looks very funny when she is drunk

"Wait… shh! Let's drink some vodka!" she said putting her fingers on my mouth to shut me up

"Okay… let's do it!" I just wanted to forget about everything, relationships, friends, and even family…

"Drink it from the bottle!" she said giving it to me

"Okay…" I drink it like if there was no tomorrow, minutes later it started making effect…

"You are awesome…" I said to Cat while she was drinking from another bottle

"Thanks…" that's all I can remember…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I woke uo the next morning and everything was messed up, the party was crazy and I can't remember anything, I don't know what happened. I decided to go and see what can I remember, I took my car key and putted my shirt on, I went downstairs and there was Andre and Jade on the sofa sleeping next to each other, then I saw Tori sleeping on the table around some random dudes… weird.

I was driving my car and as I drive something weird happened:

_Flashback:_

"_He will notice it!"_ I heard my voice on my head, I drive to a parking lot

"_No he won't, c'mon do it!" _said a girl on my mind, everything was blurry

"_But…" _ that was all I could remember…

_End of flashback:_

Who is that girl…?

**Jade's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning on Andre's sofa, he was behind me, I saw Tori on the table… sleeping… and I heard somebody coming:

"What happened?" asked Cat rubbing her head

"We had a party…" I said standing up of the sofa

"God, why does my head hurts a lot?" she said sitting on the stairs

"Well you drank a lot!" I said putting my clothes on and waking up Andre

"Where is Beck?" asked Cat rubbing her eyes

"Don't know… I think he left…" I said waking up Tori

"Let's go find him…" said Andre putting his shirt on

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I was at a parking lot in my car thinking about all the party:

_Flashback:_

"_You're good at this…" _again that voice of the girl…

"_Thanks… you too…" _ I heard myself talking to somebody

"_Don't let him notice Beck…" _said the girl

"_I won't… Cat…" _Oh… God… I had sex with Cat Valentine?! I went quickly to my RV

"I can't believe I did that!" I yelled to myself at the mirror

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jade's P.O.V**

We were on Andre's car looking for Beck

"He might be on his RV!" said Cat

"Okay! Let's go!" I said pressing the accelerator

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Beck!" I said knocking his door

"Open the door!" said Cat knocking the door

"Going!" said Beck "What happens?" said Beck nervously

**Beck's P.O.V**

Cat, Jade, Andre and Tori were in my RV visiting me, I was very surprised of what happened yesterday:

"Hey, let's do something; to you know forget about the hangover!" I said trying to hide my nervous face

"Whatever!" said Jade

"I don't want to do anything my head really hurts!" said Cat getting into the Andre's car

"Okay!" I said getting into my RV

"Bye!" said Andre and Tori

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I called Jade to come help me and she came really quickly:

"Jade! I have to talk to you!" I said sitting on my bed

"Tell me!" she said sitting in front of me

"Well, I-I… umm… remember the party? … last night?... well I-I… well me and… Cat… I had sex with Cat Valentine!" I said very nervous rubbing my forehead

"Wow… that is weird! Does she remember it?" She asked biting her lip

"I don't know… maybe, but I do, and now I see her… naked" I said trying to forget everything

"God… tell her!" said Jade standing up

"Never…" I said putting my pillow on my face

"Okay… Bye!" she said leaving me alone and closing the door

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jade's P.O.V**

I called Cat and she came to my house:

"Cat… I have to tell you something!" I said opening the door

"What happen?" she asked sitting in a chair

"You and Beck… had sex… last night!" I said sitting next to her

"Oh… God… really?" she said putting a face of confusion

**Lol! No inspiration at the end U.U I am really sad the grandparent of my boyfriend died today so he is so sad…U.U it makes me feel bad! **

**But I hope you liked the story and R&R **

**P.s. awesomegurl5467 you are amazing Iove that you review! ;] CourtsxBatFan thanks tell me if a make mistakes! :] I love you and Bat4ever 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! :] I'm better now! So here is chapter 5! Hope you like it and review! ;] haha R&R thanks to all persons that review! ;] love you and remember I don't own anything! And sorry for not updating anything this days but lots of things to do and on my mind :DD but here I am 3 **

**Chapter 5 Rated T**

**Cat's P.O.V**

I didn't believed what Jade told me! I mean, I was drunk! And he wasn't! I'm going to talk to him! Next day at the school I found Beck at the study hall:

"Beck!" I yelled to him

"Cat… what's going on?" he said knowing what I knew!

"How could you have done something like that!?" I said in a mad tone

"Cat, listen! I didn't did anything wrong! You were drunk and you wanted me! I told you that he will notice it and you said 'No, he will not notice it!' we have to tell him at some time!" I defended myself as I standed up of the chair

"Not now! I can't even look to you!" she said

"We should give us some time…" he said taking my hands "You know to relax…" he said smiling slightly

"We didn't even dated!" I said taking my hands off of mine

"In a friendship mode…" he said putting my hands back with his.

"Y-You think? Maybe… let's take some weeks and relax and when we decide to talk again I'll call you or you'll call me!" I said

"Cat?! What the fucking hell are you doing?!" asked Robbie as he saw our hand rubbing next to each other

"Robbie is not what you think!" I said taking my hands away of Beck's

"Shut up! You come with me!" he said taking my hand forcing me to come with him

"Robbie! Wait!" I said taking my hand away from his

"No any word shut up!" he said taking me with him to the janitor's closet, this is normal; he is going to hit me because he loves me!

"Robbie! It wasn't anything!" I said taking my arm out of him

"Shut up Cat!" he yelled at me getting into the janitor's closet with me

"Robbie wait!" I said… it was too late he was already hitting me!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Beck's P.O.V**

I can't believe I have to take a time without Cat! And it is my fault that Robbie hits her at first time! I'll won't see Cat, or even talk to her! And she loves Robbie… guess I'm out of luck… and I can't believe she had things with Robbie at first! And in a car… it should been me inside that car! Not Robbie he don't deserves a girl like Cat!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cat's P.O.V**

Robbie stopped and I took my backpack and hold the latch but Robbie hold my arm

"Cat… you have to stop talking with Beck or this is over!" he said with a serious face

"No! Please! I love you! I'm not going to talk to Beck anymore!" I said…I love him, what I'm going to do without Robbie!

"I hope you're not!" he said and he went out first

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Robbie's P.O.V**

I'm trying to make Cat break up with me! I don't like her! I went to Jade's house to talk and relax, I knocked the door and she opened it:

"What, you're not allowed to come here! Andre is coming in 5 minutes so go out!" she said… I hate Andre, why does Jade sees on Andre!?

"Sorry! Just this will take a little time!" I said getting in and sitting in her chair

"Talk…!" she said putting an angry face

"Okey… I like you!" I said taking a deep breath

"What the…?!" she said staying stable

"I love you Jade!" I said taking her and kissing her, I can feel her face of yuck! But my dream came true!

"Jade!?" I heard Andre in the back

"Babe!" she said taking me away of her

"Robbie I can't believe it!" he said taking Robbie and kicking him

"God! Everybody is crazy!" I yelled as I got out of there

**Jade's P.O.V**

Robbie kissed me and he left… he just brought problems!

"Andre…?" I said getting near to him

"Don't touch me!" he said moving close to the door

"I'm sorry! I didn't do anything!" I defended myself getting even closer to him

"No Jade… I am sorry!" he said as he left my house…leaving me with tears on my eyes!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cat's P.O.V**

The next day was hard! I didn't knew how I would not even see Beck! I went to my house and Beck came to visit me:

"Cat! I have to talk to you!" he said

"Yeah… but I hope Robbie don't see!" I said letting him enter to my house

"Robbie is why I want to talk to you!" he said coming into my house leaving his things on my sofa

"What about him?" I asked looking through the window to see if Robbie comes

"He is bossy over you! He doesn't deserves a girl like you! You are perfect, and Robbie is not the guy who appreciates this kind of girls!" I said taking her hand as I got near to her

"But he loves me!" I said taking my hands out of him

"He doesn't loves you!" he said putting her hands again with mine

"He does! He loves me as I love him!" I defended Robbie as Beck got near to me

"Then this is a triangle, because I love you too!" he said taking me and kissing me until the door… opened…

"What are you doing Cat?!" yelled Robbie to me

"Oh… Robbie no this is not what you think! I wasn't kissing him!" I said getting near to Robbie

"Then you were trying to do what?!" he asked mad… and he was right...

"I-I" I took a deep breath "I'm sorry!" I said

"This is OVER!" he said as he left my house very 'angry'

"…Cat …" I heard Beck's voice in my back

"Beck… please, get out!" I said trying not to cry in front of him

"I'm sorry!" he said leaving my house too…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Beck's P.O.V**

Now I feel bad! I can't believe it! Cat is going to be sad! And mad with me, I want to kill myself right now! I went with Jade for help:

"So… you kissed her and Robbie broke up with her…?" she said taking a zip of her water, it sounded worst when she said it loud…

"Basically, but I didn't wanted to! I-I didn't even thought about it! I just leaned and kissed her…" I said with my head down

"Oh… and how was it?" she asked smiling evilly to me

"None of your business!" I said… but Cat isn't a really bad kisser… she smells like strawberries and cupcakes…

"You liked it, right?" she said, and she was right!

"I did…" I whispered "I want to call her, but she blocked me! I was just trying to protect her!" I defended myself, I knew Jade didn't had anything to do but she is my friend! "And how are the things between you and Andre…?" I asked hoping that she doesn't kick me!

"Bad… Robbie came and kissed me and left!" she said really sad

"Fix the things! Tell him all the truth!" I said trying to help her with all her issues!

"I'm trying! It's hard!..." she said, why does love hurts so much? I love Cat… but fixing the things will be so hard!

**Short? :[ I promise I'll update more and sooner Kay Kay? So I love you guys and R&R 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm updating soon! Here is the new chapter! Chapter 6 hope you like it 3 remember R&R! :D I don't own anything! I don't own A Rocket To The Moon's song :D so R&R I love you and hope you love it and like it haha here comes:**

**Cat's P.O.V**

I think I was really mean with Beck! He was trying to be friendly! I should say I'm sorry… but I'm destroyed! I can't believe Robbie broke up with me this is horrible! I'm depressed… this is sick! I preferred to don't go to school and stay in my home… thinking!

**Beck's P.O.V**

I made a song for Cat last night! It is about us… and our love… well my love for her! I went with Jade to see if Cat was with her, she wasn't with her:

"So, she is not with you?" I asked with my guitar near to me

"No, honestly I haven't seen her all day long!" she said while sitting on the stairs "You wrote her a song… don't you?" she asked smiling to me

I took a deep breath "Yes, I did…" I said sitting next to her and leaving my guitar

"And what is it about?" she asked me

"Well… is a long story!" I said hiding my real story with Cat

"We have time!" she said as she smiled to me

"Okay… remember that I told you that Cat and I were best friends since I moved from Canada to here…?" I asked taking a deep breath and trying to keep calm!

"I do… so?" she said

"1 year later I meet her, I-I… dated her… like boyfriend and girlfriend! We dated for 3 years… then we broke up because she wanted space and time… and I miss dating her! Don't take this the bad way, but I thought to date you to forget Cat… at first! But then I started loving you, until we broke up… and I started thinking of Cat and being with her… and if you notice that's the reason why Cat and I don't talk too much to each other, we are afraid… and we promise to never tell anything about this! But I want her back, that's why I'm telling you this!" I said without looking at Jade's eyes… I was so stupid!

"Then… let's get out of here and go to her house! I'll help you with her!" she said standing up and taking my guitar as she offered me her hand to stand up

"You're the best!" I said while we exchanged smiles

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

We arrived to Cat's house and Jade told me she would go first so I stayed out and heard all the conversation behind a door…

"Cat…?" I heard Jade's voice behind the door

"What do you want? Get out of here!" I heard Cat yelling to Jade

"No… I want to help you!" said Jade

"Shut up! Nobody loves me!" that broke my heart

"I know somebody who loves you! And so much!... Beck…" she said as she opened the door and I entered with my guitar "So much that he wrote you a song!" she said as she left the room and shut the door

"Cat… "I said sitting next to her

"Sing the song…" she said smiling to me

"I will…!" I said taking my guitar as I smiled to her

_I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet  
She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets_

_If only I could be in that bed again  
If it were only me instead of him_

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"  
Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_Fourteen months and seven days ago  
Oh, I know you know  
How we felt about that night  
Just your skin against the window  
Oh, we took it slow  
And we both know  
It should've been me inside that car  
It should've been me instead of him in the dark_

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"  
Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_I know, love, I'm a sucker for that feeling  
Happens all the time, love, I always end up feelin' cheated  
You're on my mind, love, I told you I don't when I need it  
It happens all the time, love, yeah_

_Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you every day?  
Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?  
Can you promise me if this is right:  
Don't throw it all away?  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things  
Like we used to?  
Oh, like we used to..._

"So… what do you think?" I said leaving my guitar next to me

"I'm sorry!" she said as she started crying and hugging me

"You don't have to say you're sorry!" I said hugging her tight

"Thank you!" she continued crying and hugging me

"Cat… I love you!" I said as she took me and started kissing me

"I love you too!" she said making me the happiest man in the world!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jade's P.O.V**

The next day at school I saw Beck and Cat holding hands… so cute! I'm happy for them, but I have to fix my relationship now! So I went with Andre who was at the HA backyard sitting on a chair, is a very cool place, it has graffiti made by us and is very relaxing:

"Hi…" I said getting near to him but not so much

"What do you want? I am mad at you!" he said ignoring my face and looking around

"I know! But… I want to fix this! If we breakup at least I know I'll be your friend!" I said stopping when I was like 1 meter away from him

"I don't want to talk!" he said looking away

"Please! I know you want!" I said getting near

"You… you should go!" he said standing up from the chair

"I'm not going anywhere until you forgive me!" I said making him to look me

"You cheated on me!? How can I forgive you!?" he yelled

"I didn't cheated on you! Robbie came and kissed me!" I defended myself and got very close to him

"Then what was it? I saw it… wait what?" he realized it wasn't my fault

"What you've heard! I stopped him! But he continued!" I said "This one is real!" I took him and I kissed him

"I missed your kisses." He said taking me from my waist and kissing me again

"I love you!" I said while kissing him

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Robbie's P.O.V**

I don't need Cat… I don't need Jade, I don't need anyone! I'm just alone! I don't care about anything now!

**Beck's P.O.V**

I'm so happy right now that anything could get me sad! Today is October 30, 2012, and we'll have the HA Halloween Party and I hope nothing goes wrong! This is my opportunity to show Cat I'm the one for her… anybody will dress… I went to call everybody except Robbie… The day arrived and everybody was happy, it was 8 p.m. in the night and the party finishes at 5 a.m. or the hour you want… I went with Jade and Andre to talk to them:

"Hi!" said Jade with her angry face… she has less expression than a brick

"Hi… is Cat in here?" I asked Jade and Andre… I need to talk to her

"I don't know… maybe but I haven't seen her…" said Andre as he looked around in search for Cat

"Yeah, me too, you sure she came?" asked Jade as she made the same expression as Andre did

"Yeah, she told me she was going to be here…" I said looking around and surprise, Robbie was coming near to me

"Hi, Beck!" he said with a sour expression

"Hi, Robbie! What a surprise!" I said with my fake smile

"Look who came to ruin the party!" said Jade, as always so directly

"I'm not talking to you, bitch!" he said offending Jade and making the beast get up!

"Shut up! You are the one who kisses girls, then hit them, and leave them!" Jade defended herself really good!

"Don't come with that shit again!" he yelled to Jade making everybody look at us…

"Shut up, Robbie! And get out of here!" said Andre defending her lady, I saw Cat coming, but it was too late Robbie saw her too!

"Look who comes here! Cat the prostitute!" said Robbie making my blood boil!

"This is it! Get out of here!" I yelled to him, but he took Cat and started offending her

"Tell him! Tell him you don't love him! Tell him you'll kill everything to be again with me!" said Robbie as he took Cat really tight

"That's not true! I hate you! I hate you so much!" said Cat trying to run with me

"Hate me! But you're never going to find someone like me!" yelled Robbie leaving Cat near to me

"That's the idea…" said Cat staying next to me

"Shut up! You're not enough girl! Everybody hates you! You're the weird ditzy girl that everybody hates! And besides, you are a bitch… a whore! You don't deserve happiness!" he yelled as he got near to me "And you Beck, stupid Canadian boy… I hate you!" he said while he beat me

"Okay… this is over!" I said starting a fight with him… everybody got near and started clapping and yelling, it passed like 5 minutes then Robbie as he could! I beated him! I saw Cat coming at me:

"Are you okay?" she said very hustled as she started touching my arm, and head to see if I got something

"I'm okay!" I said smiling

"You have a bruise! In your head!" she said "I'll bring you ice!" she said as she run away, I went to my RV and sit as I waited for my ice…

"I was looking for you!" she said taking the ice and putting it on m head "I'm sorry!" she said as she took a seat next to me in my bed

"You don't have to say sorry!" I said smiling while I hold my ice against my head

"I do! And also… thank you!" she said as she started kissing me hard but gently…

**I love this chapter! 3 next chapter will be full of surprises 3 haha I love you and thanks for R&R you're the best! :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm not updating soon 3 haha Lol! So here is the next chapter I hope you like it and R&R if you like it recommend it if you don't… recommend it anyways! :] haha I love you and thanks to everybody who reads! 3 **

**Chapter 7 I don't own anything **

**Beck's P.O.V**

She started kissing me hard but gently… I heard the door:

"Beck?" I heard Jade's voice in the back

"Yeah!" I said as I cleaned my mouth softly

"How are you? Robbie left… so, that's it!" she said, man, she interrupted me and Cat kissing just to say something that was obvious! But… I'm fine!

"Great!" I said as I laid on my bed "What if we go out and enjoy the rest of the night!" I said standing up and giving my hand to each girl

"Sure!" said Cat with her big smile on her face

"Let's go!" said Jade

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The next morning a message woke me up:

_Dear Beckett Lucas Oliver:_

_We are telling you by this message that you were accepted on the Australian Film Academy, you will have to go to Australia in 5 days to make another test and see if you are accepted 100%, we will wait for you in the airport with a note saying "Beckett Lucas Oliver" _

I feel strange, I feel good, but also bad! Man, I just started dating Cat! I can't believe this! I went to the school and told Andre about my new school:

"Andre! Guess what!" I said with a smile on my face

"What?" he said smiling at me back

"I was accepted in the Australian Film Academy!" I said smiling, but feeling weird at the same time…

"You're going to move?" he said as the smile at his face erased!

"If I accept and they accept me… I'll have to!" I said walking to the stairs

"What about H.A.?" he said as he followed me to the stairs

"I'll have to get out of the school." I said sitting in the stairs

"That's not fair! And you started dating Cat like 2 or 3 days ago!" he said sitting next to me but letting the enough space for somebody to pass

"I know! I'm going to tell her, but not today!" I said with my head down

"In how many days you go?" he asked me

"In 5 days!" I said looking at the floor with a disgusting face…

"Then you have to tell Cat today!" he said, but I don't know!

"I'm not going to tell her today!" I said before Jade appeared in our back

"Going to tell who, what?" asked Jade sitting next to Andre and holding his arm

"Nothing…!" I said taking my backpack and leaving

"What?" I heard Jade, even thought it was a whisper.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I decided to tell Cat about this… but I was afraid of how she will take this, she is not that kind of normal girls! I went with her:

"Hi Cat! I have to tell you something…" I waved her and when I got near I gave her a kiss

"Hi Becky!" she said giving me a kiss "Wait! And guess what!" she said with a ear to ear smile

"What?" I asked her giving her a smile back

"My dad is coming back from Texas!" she smiled and hugged me as tight as she could

"Whoa! Amazing! When is he coming?" I asked

"In three days!" she said as she continued smiling, but in three days I go to Australia! "And what do you wanted to tell me?" she asked with her silly and playful, ear to ear smile

"Umm… nothing, I forgot it!" I said as I regret from my words… she was so happy now…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The rest of the day was boring, nothing else that thinking about Cat and me… I mean me moving to Australia and leaving everything I know! I love Cat as much as I love this opportunity to study! It's going to be a hard decision, the girl that I've loved since I met her, or an opportunity to go and meet people and act…! Jade and Andre are the only ones that know about my change, so I decided to tell them about my problem:

"So you mean, your girlfriend, or a school chance?" said Jade as she took a chair to sit

"Yes." I nodded

"And what do you prefer?" asked Andre sitting next to Jade

"Umm… that's the problem! I love Cat as much as I love this chance! So I can't decide!" I said as I sitted on my bed with my head down

"Maybe, you just… you said that they are going to make you some exams, right?" said Jade giving me a little idea!

"Yes! Maybe I can check how the thing is and if I don't like it… get back!" I said opening my eyes really wide and having a huge smile

"I was about to say that you can get another girl and leave Cat, but your idea is better!" said Jade making me a weird look

"Actually, yes, I love his idea." said Andre looking at Jade

"Okay, do whatever you want to do!" said Jade looking at me with a sad dog face

"I'll take my plan! But thanks anyways!" I said standing up of my chair and looking at my calendar, realizing that I just had 2 days to tell Cat and get my things.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I told Tori about moving to Australia and she took it really good! Jade, Andre and Tori helped me packing my bags and waiting for tomorrow… I went to Cat's house, knocked the door, and waited for her…

**So…! Did you like it? I love this chapter! 3 wait for Cell Block, and I love you 3 **

**Peace Love & Bat 3 :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up? Did you liked Cell Block? I did! And also Tori Fixes Beck and Jade looks very sweet, I want to see it so bad! 3 R&R!**

**Beck's P.O.V**

I went to Cat's house, knocked the door and waited for her… I waited and waited, I saw through the window I didn't saw anything, when I saw a note on the floor:

_We will be back later, leave a note._

She wasn't at home, I'm leaving tomorrow and I haven't told Cat yet! I decided to wait for them; I saw the clock, 11:58 p.m. and no signs of Cat, I waited a bit more, but nothing, I left her a note saying:

_Cat, can you please come to my RV, I have something important to tell you! _

_Love, Beck._

I went to my RV and waited for her to call me.

1:45 a.m. she texted:

_I'm going, I'll be there soon! :D_

I waited, and heard a knock

"Hey!" she said with a big smile

"Hey, I have to talk to you!" I said erasing that smile that I love from her face

"Tell me." she said sitting on my bed

"Well, I'm moving… to Australia, tomorrow… well today…!" I said as she got a serious face.

"Why you didn't told me?" she said, as she standed up from my bed with a surprised face

"I-I don't know! I just wanted you to be happy!" I said standing up too

"And you saved this for last?" she said taking her things, "Goodbye! And enjoy Australia!" she said shutting the door and making my heart break into tiny little pieces, I went to my bed and tried to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up the next day and went to the airport, I was so sad; Jade told me that she'll bring Cat doesn't matter what!

**Jade's P.O.V**

Beck was leaving in 1 hour and no signs of Cat, she just forgot about him… I went for her, she was laying on her bed, crying:

"Cat, come on! Beck is leaving in one hour!" I said trying to stand her up from her bed

"I don't want to go!" she said as she made herself heavier

"Come on! I bet you don't have anything else to do!" I said making her stand up "What do you prefer, staying here on your bed, or saying goodbye to your boyfriend that you probably won't see anymore!" I said as I took her hand and make her get out, we just had 58 minutes.

"Okay, I'll go!" she said taking her thing and going out with me, on our way to the airport, she barely said a word. We arrived to the airport and there was Beck, looking to us…

**Beck's P.O.V**

I was there on the airport when I saw Cat, with her beautiful face, getting near to me, she barely looked at me, she made a forced smile, then in my head, and the sound of the song I wrote her started playing:

_I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet_

__"You weren't coming, right?" I said looking at her big brown eyes

"I was forced…" she said taking my hand like she does this all the time

_She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat  
under blankets and warm sheets_

"You just came for that? To tell me how I was wrong and how I messed everything up?" I said rubbing her hand with mine

"No" she said making everybody go to see other things

_If only I could be in that bed again  
If it were only me instead of him_

"Then why did you come back?" I said trying not to cry

"I wanted to tell you, in a good way, have a nice time at Australia!" she said smiling slightly

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"  
Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

"Is it too late to tell you I'm sorry?" I said as the day started getting cloudy

"Maybe, but not so late." she said as a tear fell

_Fourteen months and seven days ago  
Oh, I know you know  
how we felt about that night_

"And, am I forgiven?" I said smiling to her as a raindrop fell into my right side

"I don't know, a part of me says yes, but the other hates you." she said getting closer to me

_Just your skin against the window  
Oh, we took it slow  
And we both know  
It should've been me inside that car  
It should've been me instead of him in the dark_

"Why does a part of you hates me?" I asked her confused as the rain started getting harder

"You didn't told me about moving." she said as she tried not to cry

"I was, but I regret, but what else we can do?" I said smiling as my tears started falling

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"  
Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_Beep, beep._

I just had 7 minutes for the taxi, to come for me.

"Are you going to forget me?" she asked as her tears fell

"Never!" I said as the raindrops started falling all over us

_I know, love, I'm a sucker for that feeling  
Happens all the time, love, I always end up feelin' cheated  
You're on my mind, love, I told you I don't when I need it  
It happens all the time, love, yeah_

"You promise?" she said as the taxi came for me

"I promise." I said taking my thing into the taxi to go to my airplane

_Will he love you like I loved you?  
Will he tell you every day?  
Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_

"Goodbye!" I said smiling with my face full of tears, they can't barely see them, my tears can be confused in the rain.

_Can you promise me if this is right:  
Don't throw it all away?  
Can you do all these things?  
Will you do all these things_

"Beck! Wait!" said Cat taking my hand

"Tell me!" I said smiling as the rain fell over me

"You forgot this…" she said as she kissed me under the rain, like she never did! Perfect moment!

_Like we used to?  
Oh, like we used to..._

"I love you!" was everything I heard as I got into the taxi, I didn't wanted to turn around, I'll cry…! I turned back and saw Cat crying, it broke me, I started to cry!

12 hours later, I arrived, I felt weird, no friends in here… and the most important, no Cat in here…! I went to my interview with the Principal, but all I heard was blah, blah, blah, no good conversations like Sikowitz did, this is not home. At the break, I met a girl, yes, a girl, but no love was found between me and her… she is not Cat! I started to talk to the lady:

"Hey!" I said to the girl as I walked through the hallways

"What up?" she said with a smile that looked really fake… she was nice, she was a dyed blonde girl, with big and bright blue eyes, her skin was pale, she was white as milk and she had an annoying voice, the only thing that could get in my mind when I think of her is 88 – 61 – 89, yeah, weird isn't it? But also I just thought about Cat, what is she doing? How is she feeling? Is she okay?

"Nothing, I'm Beck!" I said as she stopped to look me

"I'm Cassie, nice to meet you, and do you have a girlfriend?" she ruined all of the nice moment…

"I do, and I love her!" I said

"Well, you love her so much, I mean, you are in Australia, with a girl like me, and you can't cheat on her? That's love!" she said with a surprise face and making me realize that I love Cat more than I love my life!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cat's P.O.V**

Beck left L.A and he went to Australia, I was so sad, I went to my house and took a little nap, I was just wondering, when will Beck arrive? I was completely sad! Nothing can cheer me up!

**I'm going to upload soon… maybe! Haha xD I love you guys! 3 review and I'll give you a psychological cookie! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! What's up? How is your pet? LOL! I'll send your psychological cookies now... you're welcome…! Did you liked Robbie sells Rex? I did! Let's start with chapter 9! LOOL! So… Let's start!**

**I don't own anything! :D**

**Cat's P.O.V**

I was so sad… then my phone rang.

_Beep, Beep._

"_Hi, Cat!" I heard the only voice that can cheer me up_

"_Beck! How are you?" I asked with tears on my eyes, it was my happiness!_

"_I'm fine, and you?" he said, he was whispering… _

"_I'm fine, but, why are you whispering?" I asked him as I sitted on my couch_

"_It's late here, so, that's why!" he said with his incredibly sweet voice_

"_I wish you were here! SO bad! I miss you a lot and the school is not the same without you! I love you! And how is school?" I said as a tear felt from my face_

"_Fine, I met a girl… but she is weird!" he said, he barely talked to me and kept the conversation!_

"_Beck, are you alright?" I said, he was never that weird on his tone and phrases!_

"_I'm fine, just, hey, I have to go! Bye!" he said… leaving me talking alone… something is wrong! He is never like that weird!_

I went to the school… but I was just thinking about Beck and I, what if that girl is doing something to make Beck leave me! I'm nervous!

**Beck's P.O.V**

I didn't mean to hurt Cat's feelings… I just…feel sad, without her! I was about to text her when a message appeared on my cellphone:

_Hi Beck, remember me? I'm the girl you met at school, Cassie! Well I just wanted to tell you that the school is going to make a party! A big party! EVERYBODY is going… I hope you go! Well talk to you later! :D Bye._

Hmm… I want to party so bad! But, I don't feel comfortable! I don't know anybody. Maybe it's my time to make some friends and forget about ta for at least 5 seconds! I hope I can. The day passed and Cassie texted me again:

_Beck! What did you decided? Are you coming or not? Text me!_

I replied:

_Sure I am going… maybe I can make some friends there! When and where is it?_

I said, as I thought of what I was doing! She replied:

_At the school… 8 o'clock! Entrance number 4! See you at the party! Love you… bye!_

I started getting ready for the party, but at the same time, I was thinking about Cat and I…! But, I'm not going to think about her! Just about my new life here… in Australia!

The party started and I went there, I didn't know anybody, but then I saw Cassie.

"Hey girl!" I said called here as she smiled to me

"Hey Beck!" she said looking really sweet and nice

"So… are we going to meet someone?" I said smiling slightly as she took my hand making me walk behind her

"Beck, this is my friend Evan!" she said as the guy 'Evan' smiled at me, he is a tall guy with grey eyes…!

"Nice to meet you!" I said as I shake his hand

"And Beck this is my friend Belladonna!" she said as a beautiful girl shake my hand, she was really petite, like Cat. She had kind of purple eyes and she was white as milk, with a black hair, she looked like Snow White, but prettier!

"Nice to meet you Beck!" she said smiling, she had a shining smile. That girl was breath-taking. But, what the hell am I thinking!? I have a girlfriend! And her name is Cat!

"Hi." I said as I tried not to look at her eyes… she was like Medusa, just that she was prettier!

"Where are you from?" she asked me as I tried to make the conversation shorter…

"I'm from Canada, but I used to live un L.A" I said when I felt something beeping.

"Great!" she said smiling, as I took my phone to see what was happening.

"Wait a second! I have a call!" I said smiling.

"_Hello?" I said covering one ear with my hand because the music was too loud._

"_Beck? It's me Cat!" I heard her sweet voice saying my name_

"_Cat! What's up?" I said trying to speak loud so she can't hear the party_

"_Where are you?" she said, I think she heard the music…_

"_I'm in a party that the school organizes!" I said trying to make it look not so bad._

"_Great, I'm in a party too! Just that mine is in Hollywood Arts…" she said, I don't know why but I felt relieve…!_

"_Have a great time, Cat I have to go bye!" I said hanging up the phone_

"Who was it?" said Belladonna trying to flirt with me

"No one." I said as Belladonna make a flirty smile to me

"So, let's dance!" she said taking my hand making me go with her to the dance floor.

**Cat's P.O.V**

I don't know why Beck hanged up the phone like that to me… maybe I should text him! I don't think this long distance relationship is working…! I thought all day if I should break up with him, or just, leave the thing like that…! I texted him:

_Beck? What's going on!? You're so distant to me… you barely talk to me! Are you okay? _

He replied:

_I am fine Cat! What about you? I have lots of thing to tell you! Call me…! :D_

I think we are progressing; maybe he was just confused about everything…! I just hope I can talk to him! I was doing my homework when my phone rang.

_Beep, Beep._

I answer my phone and it was Beck!

"_Are you in the party?" I asked him without saying anything else._

"_Yeah!" he said, I could hear the music and the voices!_

"_Beck, it's 3:47 a.m. in Australia and you still there?" I said in a mad tone…_

"_Cat… I'm going to have fun today!" he said, I could even smell the 'James Squire' from here._

"_Beck! Are you drinking!?" I asked really mad to him_

"_Yeah! So…! Any problem or what?" he yelled to the phone_

"_Beck!? I can't believe it! You go for 3 days and you…" I sighted "Drink!" I said trying to hold the tears_

"_You're not my mother…" he said as I heard in the back 'Shot, shot, shot' I bet he is having… was having a great time!_

"_Beck… I love you!" I said as a tear felt from my eye. He didn't responded, he just hanged the phone…_

I slept and it was 8 p.m. when I decided to call Jade for help.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I was in Andre's house, we were about to kiss when…

_Beep, Beep._

It was Cat… again!

"_Jade! Can you come here quickly?" she asked me very hustled._

"_No!" I said very firmly, as Andre chuckled._

"_PLEASE!" she yelled in a sweet tone._

"_Can I bring Andre?" I asked her giggling_

"_You can bring a dinosaur if you want! But please come quickly!" she said really very hustled._

"_Okay, bye!" I said as I pressed the 'End' button_

I went to Cat's house and she was at the door waiting for me… and Andre!

"Thank God you're here!" she said taking our hands making us follow her.

"Calm down, Lil' Red! What's up?" asked Andre sitting on Cat's couch.

"Well, it's about Beck." she said sitting next to Andre.

"What up with him?" I asked sitting on Andre's legs

"He barely talks to me, and when I text him, he just finishes the conversation! And last night that we talked… he was drunk! I told him I love you, and he… he just hanged the phone!" she said very worried, she looked to me and Andre with her sad puppy eyes.

"Then call him again!" I said as I took a candle and started playing with it… I can't handle my boring!

"No, he told me he met a girl! But the girl was weird or something like that!" said Cat looking at different spots of her house

"I'll call him!" said Andre making me move a little so he can take his phone out of his pocket, he started dialing the number of Beck and then he putted the call in speaker.

"_Hello?" it was Beck voice; he sounded like if he just woke up a second ago._

"_Hey! It's me Andre!" said Andre in his normal voice._

"_Hey!" he said as he yawned._

"_How are the things going?" asked Andre as he putted his cell phone on Cat's table._

"_Good, yesterday I had a party, it was really crazy!" said Beck with a tired voice_

"_Did you drank?" asked Andre, but he already knew the answer._

"_I did… I think I have a hangover." said Beck as Cat and I made a surprised face to Andre._

"_Man, you never drink! What happened?" he asked to Beck really surprised_

"_Nothing… you know, personal problems!" it was the last thing he said, then the he hanged the phone._

"See!" said Cat standing up "he doesn't even talks to Andre!" she said sitting down again.

"Something is wrong with Beck!" I said looking at Cat as she nodded.

**Beck's P.O.V**

My phone rang and it was Andre, I was so tired that I could barely talk; I took a pill that helped me to wake up. I was walking on the campus hallways when I saw Belladonna and Cassie:

"What up girls? Have you seen Evan?" I asked both of them

"Nope, no idea!" said Cassie smiling to me

"I haven't seen him since the party!" said Belladonna "And how do you felt?" she asked me, I bet she is talking about the party!

"When or where?" I asked smiling slightly at her

"At the party!" she said taking my hand

"Oh, yeah… really fine! It was one of the best parties of my life." I said; this party was not the best, the best party was at Tori's house!

"Great!" said Belladonna as the bell rang "I have to go to class. See you later!" she said as she took her things and went to class, leaving Cassie and I alone.

"Hey, I'm worried about Evan!" I said as Cassie and I walked to the classroom.

"Me too, I hope he is fine!" she said as I sighted "What if we go search him?" she asked me as she shut the classroom door.

"Let's go!" we said as we left our things in our lockers.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The time passed and there was no clue about Evan, Cassie and I decided to search for him on his room.

"Evan!" she yelled as she knocked the door "Are you in there?" she asked as she continued knocking

_No answer…_

"Evan!?" I called once "Evan!" we called twice. We decided to enter there; we were really worried. We entered and there was he, but he wasn't sleeping or taking a nap… he was… dead!

"Oh my God!" yelled Cassie "Evan!?" she yelled as she hugged me

"Are you sure he is dead?" I asked as I leaned, I touched his neck; it was cold as ice, and no heartbeats. We started shaking and Cassie ran to call the teachers. The teachers entered to Evan's room, and all of them made a surprised face.

"Guys get out of the room!" said the Principal Heine

"But…" said Cassie as the door shut in her face

"That was… traumatic!" I said as she hugged me tight.

**Good isn't it? Next chapter! R&R and subscribe if you want to know what is going to happen to Beck and Cat's relationship! Or with Beck… is he and Cassie going to prision? Is Evan really dead? Find out in the next chapter! Love you guys! :D and I'll give you more psychological cookies! 3 **

**~CPL~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Did you liked the CH 9? I did! :D R&R and like it! :D Love you guys. This is Chapter 10!**

**I don't own anything! :D**

**Beck's P.O.V**

The last thing I saw was Evan in the floor… dead.

"I have to call Belladonna!" said Cassie as she took her phone and started dialing the number. I was just looking at the door waiting for an answer, when suddenly, and ambulance appeared and took Evan to the hospital. I was waiting; I was shocked!

"Beck?" I heard Belladonna's voice at the back.

"Yeah!" I said, I just looked at Evan's door.

"Come with me!" said Cassie taking my hand making me go behind her.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I was at the hospital, watching the doctors… the people, when I decided to call Cat:

"_Hello? Beck!" she said with her voice, believe it or not, I miss her, very much!_

"_Hi, Cat!" I said still in shock._

"_What's up?" she said; she noticed my voice _

"_A… friend of mine…"I said as I tried to hold the tears "Just, died…" I sobbed _

"_Oh God, Beck! What happened?" she asked in a worry tone_

"_We don't know, I think his drink had something!" I was shaking from the fear_

"_I wish I could be there to hug you!" she said as she sobbed too_

"_I just wanted you to know…" I sighed and sobbed "That I love you! And I'm sorry, of everything I have done! I love you, very much!" I said as I started crying._

"_I love you too, very much!" she started crying too; she hanged the phone, and I started crying_

"Everything is going to be fine!" said Cassie smiling at me and hugging me; we were crying, and waiting for news about Evan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cat's P.O.V**

I was at my room when I received a text message. It was Jade; she said:

_Hey Cat! My dad is going to have a little party, I prefer you one million times more than Tori… so, can you come? It's at my house!_

_Jade_

I replied:

_Sure I'll be there in 20 minutes! :D _

_Cat_

We were at the party and there was like 40 people in there, Jade and I went to her room and see some videos, we were bored, so we decided to go to the living room:

"Cat, I'll go to the bathroom. Wait for me in here!" she said leaving her cup in the table as she walked away. I was there just staring at the people, when… a guy came to me:

"Hey dear! What's your name?" he said; he was a tall guy, pretty green eyes, and kind of my skin color. He was a brunette… really good I should say!

"I'm Cat! You?" I said as he shakes my hand.

"I'm Matthew! Nice to meet you, the thing is… I think you're really pretty and—" he said before he was interrupted by Jade, who was just staring at him with bad looks.

"Cat! My drink!" she ordered to me as I gave it to her.

"You man! Leave now!" she said while the boy started moving backwards. "What's wrong with you?" she said putting her drink on the table.

"Nothing! I was just talking to that guy!" I said putting my drink in the table too.

"Come here!" she said as she took my hand, we went to her room and she pushed me on her bed to sit down; then she started talking! "He is not a good guy!" she sighted "He-he, he's my ex-boyfriend! He just goes everywhere telling the girls that he loves them and then… he just, leaves them!" she said as she sat in neat my spot on the bed

"Okay… sorry!" I said

**Beck's P.O.V**

I received a text message from Jade; she said:

_Hurry up, Beck! The Cat was about to get bitten by a dog! You should do something! _

_Jade._

What did she mean with that? I should do something about what? A dog!?

I replied:

_What do you mean? Is she okay?! _

_Beck_

She replied:

_You know what I mean…_

_Jade._

I don't know what she means! I did what I had to do…

**Cat's P.O.V**

I was at my room texting that guy Matthew, he was flirting with me but at the same time he was talking like my friend, I was very relaxed when I heard my cellphone; I answered.

"_Hey! Beck!" I said standing up from my bed and sitting down in the same spot._

"_Hey Cat…! How are you?" he said with his sweet Canadian accent._

"_Very good, you? How are the things in there?" I asked talking about Evan and the rest._

"_Good, we still sad but, normal!" he said _

"_I wish I could be there to hold you, and hug you!" I said standing up from my spot_

"_Don't wish anymore…" he said with a mysterious voice_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked puzzled _

"_Open the door…!" he said as he hanged the phone, I obeyed him and I opened the door:_

"My God! Beck!" I said with an ear to ear smile

"Hi!" he said smiling to me as he hugged me

"What happened? Why did you came back?" I asked still smiling

"Well, I realized that I can't live 1 month without you! I love you so much!" he said hugging me tight and giving me a big kiss

"I love you too!" I said as we continued kissing

The rest of the time was boring, except for Beck and I!

**The END! Lol! I liked this story! :D the only story I can finish! I'm proud! Thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed me! I love you and I'll update a new story soon! :] love you! **


End file.
